Many approaches have been taken for establishing multi-dimensional architecture for use as models, skeletal framework, building kits and the like. While creating versatile shapes, the resultant shapes are primarily static structures relegated to fixed configurations. Moreover, the internodal architecture was relatively rigidly defined, requiring numerous base connector designs for achieving varying shapes and contours.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,103 to Buist et al. a molecular model assembly having a plurality of articulating arms attached to a core member. Each arm is limited to articulation in a single plane, and subject to such constraints, could be connected to like adjacent components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,349 to Brumlik discloses a molecular orbital model assembly wherein a plurality of preformed spoked coupling elements may be telescopically assembled with tube members for creating polyhedral shapes. Inasmuch as the coupling elements are rigid and preformed, each model requires a multiplicity of coupling elements. Once assembled a rigid, non-kinetic model is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,184 to Fleischer discloses a multi-dimensional sculpture puzzle toy wherein a plurality of tubes are joined together with internal cords that serve as hinges and allow the device to form various geometric shapes. The cord is ineffective in transferring force or movement between the tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,954 to Brumlik discloses a construction element having mating segments interconnected by a flexible strap. The arrangement allows limited relative movement between the segments but does not have the capability to transfer forces or movements between adjacent components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,871 to Gabriel discloses a construction rod system wherein tie rods are releasably connected with joint elements. The tie rods have limited universal movement with respect to the joint elements for facilitating assembly. Once fixed in a three-dimensional array, a relatively rigid assembly is effected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,430 to Rossman discloses a structural connector having a plurality of radially disposed arms independently rotatably connected to a common hub primarily for establishing planar support platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,218 to Homer disclosed a wedge block clamping system for tubular member using a rigid multiple arm connector system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,897 to Arpels discloses a three-link connector system accommodating relative angular movement between links about a common orbital point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,566 to Dreiding discloses a construction set for stereochemical model using rigid arms releasably connected between hub members at releasable bayonet connections. The resulting structures are rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,455 to Reed discloses an adjustable pipe railing fitting having a plural radial arm individually rotatably connected to a common hub. The resultant assembly is static and rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,219 to Mason discloses a multiple prong connector hub that telescopically receives tubular connecting struts for creating rigid three-dimensional models.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,011 to Ochrymovich discloses a model having tubular struts interconnected by multiple pronged hub connector formed from a flexible sheet material. The resultant structures are rigid and fixed in configuration after assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,947 to Huang discloses a modular dome structure formed of Y-joints and strut members that is rigidized by inflation after assembly through vulcanization and curing.
Individual assemblies using compression springs between a center body and radially extending arms have been proposed as effective as a single unit shock absorbing parachute deployable wind vane as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,925 to Moore. The indicator is not intended for coupling with other like structures.
Based on the foregoing, it is apparent that the prior art structures have limited ability for constructing structures using a common internodal architectural definition, requiring a plurality of adaptations to form variant structures. Further, the internodal structures are passive connecting systems accommodating limited relative movement and are primarily intended for static environments.